A Bag Of Apples
by Justkickit
Summary: Kim and Jack have known each other for two years. But will one thing break them forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people! This is my first story, so if you could please review I would love you!**_

_**Disclaimer: Honey, if I owned Kickin' It I would have FIRED all the writers for ruining beautiful Kick moments**_

_Dear Jack, _

_I used to love apples. Since I am picturing you reading this, and haha there's that cocky grin, and since I know that you remember how we met, I can see your eyebrows go up and that little frown appear on your face, the one that I used to hate, because it meant you were mad or upset. The one I don't hate anymore, the one I am almost happy to cause, because it means you are hurting, like me. I can see you going back to the first sentence, re-reading because I said used to. And that's right Jack, I did say used to. Twice. And I meant to. And the reason I don't love apples any_

_more is also the reason I am writing this. _

_Today is the 2 year anniversary of when we met. You probably didn't remember that. But I did. And that is why I decided to get you a bag of apples, that I got from the fruit stand near Falafel Phil's. I was happy. But then I saw Donna and some poor boy swallowing each other. You're probably wondering what's different about that. At first I didn't know either. I just shook my head and smiled. I felt bad for him, she would dump him in a week like the rest of her boy toys. The only one she wanted to stick around was you. But then Donna saw me. She stopped eating the kid's face off and smirked at me. "I win" she mouthed. I was lost. I started walking away, but not before I saw a flash of the boy's hair. It was brown. I hadn't seen it before because Donna's hands were covering it and, well, I wasn't really paying attention. Now I was even more confused, because Donna only dated blondes. But then it all hit me._

_You were the only one Donna wanted_

_"I win" _

_Brown hair_

_And sure enough, I saw your figure retreating in the distance. Now I know I don't really have a reason to be mad at you, because we weren't dating, but I thought that you had felt something in all those moments too. In the halls, fooling around. At the movies. In Hollywood. Maybe I am to hopeful _

_Jack, I'm leaving. I can't stay in school and watch you with Donna Tobin. I can't watch everyone talk about how RIGHT it is that you and Donna are together, the two hottest kids in school. I can't watch you kiss and pretend it doesn't hurt. _

_My dad came to Seaford last night. I told you this morning, but maybe you were busy dreaming about Donna. He offered to bring me back with him to Tennessee while Mom and Paul got everything settled with the baby. I told him I would think about it, so I wouldn't hurt his feelings by saying no right away. But I was going to say no. Because of you Jack. I didn't want to leave you. Sure, I would miss my mom, Rudy, Grace, Julie, Milton, Eddie, and even Jerry. But I would miss you most. So after I saw you and HER, I called my dad and said yes. Yes, I would go to Tennessee. Yes, I would go as far away as possible from you. I leave tonight. But every time I see an apple Jack, I will think of you. And I will break inside._

_Love,_

_Kim_

_p.s I know I said love. In case you were still being the oblivious Jack I know and yes, love, and didn't get it from this letter, I wanted to let you know. _

**Don't hate me! I am not finished yet...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I already had this so I decided to type it up since I got such good reviews. Thanks so mucky guys! Keep on reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do own Kickin' It, no matter how much I ask for the rights as a birthday present.**

Four boys entered the Bobby Wasabi dojo. The red head was muttering under his breath about quadratic equations, while the chubby African American boy was eating a doughnut and listening to his Latino friend go on about "swagness" levels. The last boy, a tall, fit brunette, was swinging a bag of apples.  
"Kim! Guess what today is! Kim?" He called.  
The boys looked down to the mat, finding two letters. One was addressed to Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry while the other was addressed solely to Jack.  
"Hey! Thats Kim's handwriting." Jack said, bending down to grab his letter.  
"You WOULD know that." Jerry muttered.  
"What did you say?" Jack advanced toward his friend, making him shrink back.  
"Nada! Nada! No me hagas daño! Not the face! Don't touch the face!" Jerry screeched. Jack grinned and opened his letter. Soon, his face fell. He then dropped the letter and ran out the door. "Jack! Where are you going?" Milton called after him. The boy kept running. Milton looked over to his friends, who were huddled around the letter.  
"Hey! That's Jack's not yours!"  
Jerry and Eddie looked up innocently.  
"If it's from Kim it may have some Kick info..." Eddie said, referring to the "couple nickname" Jack and Kim's friends had given them.  
"Well... For the sake of scientific discovery..." Milton peered over Jerry's shoulder. After finishing the letter Jerry looked at the other boys open mouthed.  
"Woah man!"  
"I can't believe it!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"I know! Jack kissed DONNA FREAKING TOBIN! I wish I were him!"  
Milton and Eddie stared at the, er, somewhat slow boy in front of them.  
"Were you not listening to Jack the when way here? He was complaining about Donna sneaking up on him, and like, assaulting him today. Kim saw and thought they were kissing!" Milton was screaming now.  
"Ohhhhh. Wait doesn't Jack..."  
"Like Kim? YES! And now she's leaving!" Eddie was yelling now too. "Oh! I just realized, and this may be a bad time to bring it up, but Kim confessed her love first, which means you both owe me 10 dollars!"  
Now it was Eddies turn to be stared at. "What? I'm broke!"

**Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next? That's all for too night guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN KICKIN IT! Well not really. But I wish...**

Jack slammed into Rudy on his way out of the mall.  
"Rudy! Give me your car keys!"  
"No way Jack. No one is touching my baby. She's fragile!"  
"Yeah, because she is like 80 years old! Give me the keys!"  
Jack snatched the keys to Rudy's "baby" and continued running.  
"If you crash her your dead!" The frustrated man called after him.

Jack hopped in and gripped the wheel.  
"To the airport! After one last stop..."

Kim stared out the window of the plane. Delays were making it impossible for her to finish the dramatic exit she had planned. She sighed and turned back to her book. Then she heard a stewardess yelling at some kid.  
"Hey you! Boy! You can't go in there!"  
Suddenly a voice appeared over the loudspeaker.  
"Hello people, this is not your captain speaking, but if you would all be quiet and listen up I have something very important to say."  
It was hard to tell over the crackly speaker, but the voice sounded like... Jacks?  
_You said you would stop thinking about him!_ She scolded herself. _So stop_ _Kimmy_!  
Kimmy? That is what Jack calls, called, her. It would be harder then she thought to get him out of her mind.  
"Today there was a small amount of confusion between my best friend and I. She is about to make a big mistake, but I hope this clears things up."  
Kim squeezed her eyes shut as people awww'd.  
"Young love." Someone sighed.  
"No, just young broken hearts" said Kim to herself.  
"What did you say hon?" Asked her dad.  
" Nothing." She replied quickly. Suddenly she heard a guitar strumming.

_Let's pretend baby  
that you've just met me  
And I've never seen you before_

_I'll tell all my friends  
That I think you're starin'  
And you say the same to yours_

_And oh, we'll dance around it all night  
And then I'll follow you outside  
And try to open up my mouth  
And nothing comes out right_

_And I wanna fall in love with you again  
I don't have to try, it's so easy  
Who needs to pretend?_

_But because it's so funny  
Let's just think about it honey  
Let's just fall in love again_

_I'll call you in three days  
Not too soon, not too late  
And I'll ask your roommate if you're home_

_You'll call me on Thursday  
And we'll hang out all day  
Then fall asleep on the phone_

_And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive  
And we'll lose track of all the time  
And we'll tell everyone that  
We ain't never felt so alive_

_And I wanna fall in love with you again  
I don't have to try, it's so easy  
Who needs to pretend?_

_But because it's so funny  
Let's just think about it honey  
Let's just fall in love again_

_We'll fall disgustingly fast  
And we'll stop hanging out with friends  
And they'll be so offended_

_And I wanna fall in love with you again  
I don't have to try, it's so easy  
Who needs to pretend?_

_But because it's so funny  
Let's just think about it honey  
Let's just fall in love again_

_Let's just fall in love again  
So let's just fall in love again_

With Kim's eyes shut she hadn't seen Jack coming closer and closer. When she opened them again he was standing in front of her. He raises his eyebrows questioningly.  
"I'm Kim. That was almost cool." She grinned at him. He grinned back.  
"I'm Jack. I'm new."

**Thats the end! Was it good? Should I we rite another story? Review and tell me if I should!**


End file.
